Caw Caw
"Careful now, these birds are really dangerous, especially when in flocks. They will never hesitate on their foes, even when they are BIGGER than them! And I FREAKING hate to say this, but damn those birds are smart! Smarter than me, perhaps..." ''-Professor Gerald'' Caw Caws are a group of crow species that appear in the Scorpius series. For birds, they are extremely intelligent, as they can outwit even the smartest human species, according to Professor Gerald. They are common throughout the Scorpius series, mostly as enemies to be defeated. They also serve as threats to other species, such as Wormquakes, Bugybities, Spyders, and many others, including humans, as they are know likely to eat anything. The only enemy they often have trouble with are Chompy Birds, who can devour their species. Like crows, when one member dies, suffers an illness, or behaves in a way not many other Caw Caws believe is "normal", they will eat their own species, which confirms that they are cannibals. Caw Caws are also related to the Elite Ravens and serve under King Raven, the leader of the order of crows. They also have a distinct relative called Arcticrows, which are ice crows that live in very cold temperatures. Physical Appearance Caw Caws are somewhat indigo colored crows with a curved upward hairstyle, has complete, mean-like yellow eyes, and feet. Origin Of Name Caw Caw, as his name implies, comes from the sound a crow makes. In The Animated Series Caw Caws made their first debut in the anime. They also appear alongside their stronger relatives, Elite Ravens, and serve under the king of crows himself, King Raven. Caw Caws will appear in large flocks, like regular crows, and never fight alone. They mostly likely will attack with small flocks to take down their enemies before forming larger ones. They also obey King Raven, as he commanded them to attack the residents of Scorpius City. After the death of King Raven, they left Scorpius City to head southwest. However, they serve under a new leader, which is a stronger Elite Raven than the entire flock. This means that they will continue their rampaging flock. In the Games Gregory & Fire: The Dragon Saga Scorpius: Return of the Dark Pillowstar Caw Caws also appeared in the game Scorpius: Return Of The Dark Pillowstar. Gregory and co. will encounter these enemies on Bubble Beach. 'Attacks' Caw Caws are extremely fast and strong. They attack at high speeds. Caw Caws will look before attacking. If they look to the left, they attack the left character, and if they look to the right, they attack the right character. Caw Caws will dash at the player, which must be avoided by jumping. They also fly off screen, then attacking by diving at the players. This attack can be deflected. They also head to a player and peck quickly. This attack can also be deflected. When its on the field alone, it will call in more Caw Caws to help the caller in battle. Wolfember and Black Shifty cannot battle these enemies, but when they encounter them on Bubble Beach, they can defeat them easily by touch. Outside of battle, Caw Caws will make crow sounds while trying to attack the players. As mentioned before, a stronger relative of this enemy is named Elite Raven. Gregory and co. will encounter them at Rocky Ruins. The only notable differences is of their hairstyle, sharp red eyes, and their dark/black color. 'Scorpius: Legend Of The Seven Pillowstars' Although Caw Caws don't make their appearance in the main game, they do appear at the Challenge Tower. They have eight moves, which is Extreme Rush, Feather Blast, Nightly Winds, Extreme Peck, Nosedive, Crow's Effect, Doom and Feather Ring.